I Don't Go By The Name Gray
by pachirisu
Summary: After trying to text Gray's new number and accidentally texting the wrong number, Natsu becomes friends with a girl named Lucy. Nalu, modern AU.
1. Don't Kill Him

Normal is Natsu

 _Italics is Lucy_

 **Bold is Gray**

Underlined is Erza

 _Underlined italics is Levy_

* * *

Monday 22nd October, 8:19pm

ice princess what did you say to lisanna about me?

if you dont answer me i am going to kill you

gray seriously answer me

 _um_

 _I'm sorry to be a downer, but I think you have the wrong number._

 _I don't go by the name Gray, or the nickname ice princess_

 _Sorry :)_

shit

he got a new number and this number is one digit different

also i cant read apparently

 _Do you not think death threats are a little extreme? Whatever he did can't be that bad._

its always that bad

like

always

 _uh_

 _Okay?_

 _Well. Good luck with whatever it is you're doing! :)_

 _And don't kill anyone please._

 _Goodnight!_

* * *

bye

8:41pm

i texted the wrong number and embarrassed myself and this is all your fault

 **sucks to be you**

anyway what did you say to lisanna

 **nothing. it's what i said to Mirajane that should worry you.**

are you at home

 **no comment**

im coming over and i am going to beat you up

i would kill you but the wrong number i texted told me not to

 **and you're going to listen to this wrong number?**

 **you are. cool.**

* * *

8:52pm

 **erza i'm going to die.**

I am sorry to hear that.

 **can you come over here and kill Natsu before he kills me, please.**

What do I get in return?

 **cake.**

Consider it done.

* * *

9:00pm

wrong number person if i kill gray will you tell the cops it wasnt me

please

 _I am not helping any criminals._

damn

sorry for annoying you

 _It's okay! I don't have anything better to do. :)_

youre really optimistic for someone whos talking to me

a person whos about to commit murder

 _Please do not kill anyone._

* * *

9:20pm

 _Please tell me you didn't kill him._

no

i was totally gonna

but

this really scary chick im friends with was there and if i touched him i would be dead

like so dead

 _Well, at least no one got hurt!_

my pride is hurt

i'm dying inside

 _You'll be fine._

for someone who doesn't know me youre surprisingly supportive

 _I'm just trying to be nice._

you're succeeding

 _Good! :)_

 _I have to go, please have a good night and try to not to kill anyone!_

bye

again

* * *

10:03pm

erza you are a traitor and i hate you as much as i hate gray

I am not letting any of my friends kill each other.

i wasn't actually gonna do it

like maybe punch him

but i wouldn't kill him

you know that

But do I, Natsu? I can never be too sure with you two.

you suck erza bye

* * *

Tuesday 23rd October, 9:54am

entertain me

 _I'm in class! And why are you even texting me still. I have no idea who you are._

what school do you go to

 _I'm now convinced you're a stalker._

come on please

im also in class

and i low key want to kill myself

i hate english

 _I go to Magnolia Ladies school in Fiore. I'm assuming you're also in Fiore because I'm not getting any foreign message charges?_

holy shit

magnolia ladies is literally the snobbiest school in this entire country

 _I didn't chose to come here!_

 _Where do you go? If you've heard of Magnolia Ladies you must be nearby._

yeah

im also in magnolia

but in the public school

i don't have as much money as you clearly

 _Hey! You have no right to condescend to me based on money!_

i don't even know what you mean

 _Whatever_

 _I have to go. The teacher is looking suspicious._

bye

* * *

11:41am

gray is taking the piss out of me because i saved your number in my phone

youre saved as wrong number girl

im just assuming youre a girl

since you go to magnolia ladies

i told them about you

they laughed

 _Bit rude._

 _I should save your number in my phone._

" _Annoying person who texts me during class"_

" _Person with bad grammar"_

at least put boy in instead of person

let me have some dignity

 _You're now bad grammar boy._

 _You're welcome._

theyre laughing again

they can see this btw

 _Hi! :)_

youre not supposed to make friends with them wtf

 _Sorry._

 _Actually I'm not. I hope you're having a nice day!_

please stop talking to them

youre embarrassing me

* * *

12:01pm

Hello.

 _I'm just going to go ahead and presume you're one of wrong number boy's friends?_

 _I mean._

 _There's not many other ways you could've got my number._

 _Unless this is another wrong number?_

No. My name is Erza. I go to the same school as 'wrong number boy'. His name is Natsu, by the way. I thought that might constitute important information.

 _Nice to meet you!_

Uh. This is probably going to sound rude, but are you a boy or a girl?

I've just never heard that name before and I'm not sure.

A girl. It's fine that you asked.

 _Okay! Thank you for telling me._

I won't be texting you often by the way. This is just to embarrass him.

 _Uh. Okay._

 _Can you tell him I have to go for lunch? I can't be bothered switching back to the other conversation._

Consider it done. Have a nice day!

* * *

3:12pm

 **have you spoken to your girlfriend in the last while?**

i hate you

ive talked to her like twice

 **when she texted you earlier you couldn't stop smiling. it was kinda weird.**

youre a liar

 **what will she do when she finds out you have pink hair?**

well for starters i dont plan on letting her now that

know

 **cool. i don't really care tbh.**

 **we're leaving in fifteen minutes**

 **fairy tail after school?**

duh

is erza going

 **probably.**

ugh

okay

stop texting me pls

* * *

5:26pm

hows it going

 _Fine._

 _Your friend told me your name._

what

who

how did they tell you

 _She just texted me. Like. Normally?_

So yeah. You're now saved as Natsu.

damn her

whatever

yeah my names natsu

nice to meet you yet again

* * *

5:40pm

 _LEVY._

 _I FOUND OUT HIS NAME._

 _Calm down! Well, tell me! What's he called!_

 _Natsu._

 _I've literally never heard that name before._

 _Wait. I know a Natsu! And I'm 90% sure it's this guy._

 _How do you know him?_

 _He goes to Fairy Tail. And by goes, I mean he's sitting three tables away from me right now._

 _Oh my god. Don't mention me please he kinda scares me._

 _And his friend? You probably know her, Erza? She scares me too. She texted me earlier._

 _Yeah she's like that._

 _I have an idea. I'm gonna go stand behind him. Text him, and I'll confirm his identity._

 _This isn't a spy movie, Levy._

 _But okay._

* * *

 _What are you up to?_

nothing

listening to these idiots talk

and drinking coffee

 _Cool!_

* * *

 _IT'S HIM. OH MY GODDDDD LUCY THIS IS SO WEIRD._

 _Calm down!_

 _No you have no idea this guy is like. Crazy. He destroyed a building in five minutes, completely by accident._

 _Impressive._

 _NOT impressive! He's weird, okay? And besides, I'm pretty sure he's got a girlfriend._

 _There's this other girl, Lisanna, who hangs around him a lot._

 _In the first text I got from him he mentioned a Lisanna._

 _Sorry, Lucy._

 _Uh? Why? It's not like a) I like him or b) I even know who he is._

 _Rightttttt. Okay._

 _Levy pleassssssse. Stop._

 _! Okay._


	2. That's A Minor Detail

Wednesday 24th October, 4:30pm

yo

 _Hi!_

so

you know my name

whats yours

 _Nuh uh. That's classified information, thank you very much._

this makes you seem really secretive

 _Maybe I am._

 _Spooky._

fine

if youre not going to tell me that then

whats your favourite food

 _Ice cream. Or pizza._

nice

i like fries

 _very original._

ice cream and pizza are also not original favourite foods

 _Whatever. They're good._

as are fries

 _You have a point._

so

what are you up to atm

 _Homework._

 _English essays, hooray! My favourite._

gross

im putting off doing my homework

and tbh ill probably not do it

but hey idc

 _you are going to fail so badly this year._

i dont care lmao

 _What year are you in anyway?_

final year

thank the lord above

 _Same with me! And then onto university next year for more hell._

ugh

why would you do more school

 _Because I hate myself, obviously._

 _I should finish this essay, so I'll text you later._

have fun

* * *

7:19pm

 _Levy I'm going to look him up on facebook._

 _Don't you dare! You don't even know him, Lu._

 _I don't care! I live by my own rules._

 _Don't blame me if you don't like what you see._

7:56pm

 _Are you done stalking yet?_

 _Nearly._

 _He's pretty attractive, don't you think?_

 _His hair is pink. And worst thing is, it's NATURAL._

 _That's a minor detail._

 _You're disgusting, Lucy. I cannot believe I am friends with you._

 _Well you are, so deal with it._

* * *

8:15pm

 _I have an idea._

 _I'm scared._

 _Shoot._

 _Come to Fairy Tail one day. I'll introduce you as my friend, and he never has to know that you're the one he's been texting._

 _No! No its okay. I don't really want to go. That would be weird._

 _You're weird, in the fact that you continue talking to him._

 _I've never met anyone who continues conversations with wrong numbers._

 _We're done Levy. I hate you._

* * *

Thursday 25th October, 9:06am

help meeeeeeee

 _Here we go again._

 _What is it?_

theres this girl

 _Oh_

no no no

not like that

shes pestering me

 _So? I can't just come over to your school and remove her._

no you cant but

youre a girl

 _Yes I am._

how do i make her go away

you should know these things

 _I don't know! It depends on the person, I guess. Try telling her calmly that you wish to be left alone?_

i can tell that youre rich

"i wish to be left alone"

 _Ugh you're so annoying. Just try it!  
_

* * *

9:41am

 _Did it work?_

Who are you sorry?

 _Uh. This is a different typing style so I'm assuming this isn't Natsu?_

Correct. My name is Lisanna. I am Natsu's girlfriend and "I wish to be left alone".

 _Why do you have his phone?_

Does he know?

He doesn't.

He's in the principal's office.

I'm at the nurse with a black eye.

He punched me.

For annoying him when he "wished to be left alone"

 _I have no idea who you are, but I think I'd like it if you didn't text me any more._

IM NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING WRONG, SWEETIE :) 3

 _Yeah, please stop texting me. I won't reply to anymore texts._

* * *

10:13am

 _I'm really sorry to bother you but are you busy?_

I am in class but I will attempt to answer your query.

 _There's a girl called Lisanna? And she's texting me through Natsu's phone. Apparently he's in the office? He punched her and gave her a black eye._

Thank you for this information, wrong number girl. I will act immediately.

 _Please be careful._

I will!

* * *

10:19pm

Lisanna, please set Natsu's phone down and leave wrong number girl alone.

I do what I want Erza.

I'm on my way to find Natsu, and I do not wish to threaten you.

Did you know he has screenshots of their conversations.

I hat eher.

she;s steeling myt boyfirdnd

Natsu isn't your boyfriend, Lisanna. He doesn't like you like that.

hiwdi you now thdt? is it bedfause he ldikes yiou?

orw isd it grayui?

i wouldntg putg ikfr past hiumj

Please set the phone down. I can tell you're upset.

* * *

10:22am

Natsu's in the principal's office. He gave Lisanna a black eye.

 **wow. i'd like to see that.**

We have to rescue him. Commence operation 'get a bathroom pass and go to the meeting place'.

 **ugh. okay.**

* * *

10:29am

You're taking too long!

 **i have to go the long way around so i actually look like im going to the toilet.**

* * *

5:58pm

yo

 _Natsu?_

the one and only

 _It's so weird being involved in other school's dramas._

what did Lisanna say to you

she deleted all the texts

 _She said she was your girlfriend and then told me you punched her._

 _That's about it, really._

cool

 _Cool?_

yeah

erza told me you told her and thats how she and gray broke me out

 _Uh. Yes, I did. I thought it was the right thing to do._

thanks

although we did get in detention for three weeks

erzas not very good at thinking before she acts

 _I can tell._

oh and by the way lisanna isn't my girlfriend

i kinda hate her

especially now

 _I don't blame you._

ugh

im sorry for getting you involved

this wouldnt have happened if i hadnt kept texting you

 _No no it's okay! I like talking to you :)_

me too

youre cool

you dont shout at me like erza

and youre not an asshole like gray

 _Do you not have any other friends?_

well yeah

but they dont text me often

 _Ah, okay. I get it._

 _I don't really have any friends in school, so that's why I'm still texting you, haha._

wow really

i thought you seemed cool so

oh

well

 _There are a couple of people I talk to but i wouldn't really consider them my friends._

are they all too rich for you

 _I hate you._

you love me really

 _Nah._

im offended

everyone loves me

 _You're an idiot, but you give me someone to talk to._

brb i have to eat

* * *

6:48pm

im back

* * *

8:57pm

 _I'm sorry! I had to go out._

where

 _I'm not telling you because you'd laugh at me_

oh wow

it mustve been good

wait

was it somewhere

for rich people

 _Um._

 _I went to the opening of that fancy new restaurant in town with my dad._

yo that shit costs like

hundreds

per meal

 _Well yeah. But it's really good, not gonna lie._

im jealous

 _Maybe I could take you one day. I'm sure my dad will bring me again- he really liked it._

did i ever tell you that i loved you

 _You're gross, Natsu._


	3. I Know What Anime Is, Idiot

Friday 26th October, 7:58pm

 _Lu I have to ask_

 _Why do you still talk to that guy?_

 _I mean he's an asshole. I speak from personal experience. He's always been an asshole, ever since he was little._

 _Are you purposefully ignoring me._

Lucy?

* * *

 _My friend is currently being a bitch because I told her about you._

" _You don't know him"_

 _Okay_

wow

rude

 _Ikr? I'm currently ignoring her._

thats also pretty rude

maybe you should just tell her to get out of your business

 _This is new. Natsu, the advice giver._

I thought that was my job.

consider this me repaying you for yesterday

 _Well thank you :)_

* * *

8:31pm

 _Levy. I was purposefully ignoring you, but now I'm not._

 _But I want you to stop complaining about Natsu. I can chose who I talk to._

 _I'm just concerned, Lucy._

 _But I'll respect your wishes if you promise to stay away from him if he says anything weird, okay?_

 _Sure._

But you're the one who was practically trying to get me to meet up with him the other day.

 _Well._

 _You don't have a proper response for that, do you?_

 _Levy McGarden you come back here._

 _ANSWER YOUR PHONE!  
_

* * *

Saturday 27th October, 1:49pm

gray are you coming here at any point today

like come on weve been waiting for like an hour

 **i told erza to tell you im not coming today.**

well she didnt

where are you going instead

 **im not telling you**

ill find out

* * *

Natsu set his phone on the table, abandoning his friends and their messy game of cards, marching over to the counter. Erza was seated there, chatting happily with Mira-Jane. She had her usual post-lunch piece of cake in front of her, and was using her fork to add emotion to her sentences.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled, nearing the table. "Where the hell is Gray?"

"Did he not tell you?"

"Uh, no. That's why I'm asking you."

"He's on a date."

"A da- WHAT? Him?" Natsu spluttered, laughing at the prospect of his friend on a date with someone. "With who?"

"Guess."

"Juvia?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

Natsu laughed about this all the way back to his table, where he picked his phone up again.

* * *

1:57pm

youre on a date im gonna piss myself

 **im not actually. ill be going on a date later, but i have to spend the day mentally preparing myself.**

nice

* * *

 **im going to KILL you erza**

:)

* * *

5:45pm

 _ **Gray-sama are you ready to go? c:**_

 **uh. yeah. I'll be round to pick you up in a minute.**

 _ **Juvia is really excited! :3c**_

 **im sure.**

* * *

9:33pm

yo

my friend went on a date today

with this girl that's like obsessed with him

 _And did you do anything of interest today or are you here to laugh about your friends love life?_

you seem salty

 _I'm sorry! It wasn't supposed to come across like that. I'm just kinda busy. Stressed. I'm probably gonna have a mental breakdown by the end of the hour._

whats up

talk

it helps

 _My dad is making me sort out all this stuff for his office. he's treating me like a kind of personal accountant and I want to scrEAM._

going into caps at the end nice

i would offer to help but im no where near you or good at math

 _Thank you though :) its nice to know that other people are not good at math_

* * *

10:04pm

 **this is horrific.**

 **please save me.**

What's happening? Or are you just over reacting because you don't want to be there?

 **no i actually do want to be here. the foods good. and shes not actually that bad.**

 **but.**

 **i may or may not have kissed her.**

! HOW IS THAT A BAD THING.  
  
HOW DOES THAT MAKE IT HORRIFIC.

 **because now im really embarrassed and want to the ground to swallow me up?**

 **holy shit erza what have i done.**

How is she reacting?  
  
 **she went to the bathroom. i dont know if that a sign or not.**

Gray, this is Juvia we're talking about. She probably went to the bathroom to scream.

Of happiness, I mean.

 **oh shit shes coming back.**

 **ill text you when i get home.**

* * *

10:37pm

 **i just got home**

Well? How did it go? After the kissing, I mean.

 **I just dropped her home and then drove off. idk what was i supposed to do.**

No, I think that was sufficient.

 **im not coming out tomorrow, by the way. or the next day. or possibly ever again.**

I will personally escort you.

 **please dont.**

* * *

Sunday 28th October, 12:13pm

are you awake

 _Yep!_

okay so

i made a list of questions to ask you

 _Um._

no its cool these are really easy

whats your favourite colour

 _blue. Yours?_

red

next

what sort of music do you like

 _Nicki Minaj is my queen. Also Beyonce. But I like Green Day too? Idk my taste in music is weird._

 _what about you? :)_

i also like green day

and fall out boy

and y know that sorta shit

 _Cool!_

okay

i asked you about food already

what do you watch on tv

 _I watch too many police/detective shows for my own good._

 _CSI and NCIS and Law and Order are like the best_

 _BBC Sherlock isn't as good as its made out to be._

that is seriously not what i was expecting

 _what do you watch?  
_ okay youre gonna laugh

but

i love anime

y know

like sailor moon and all that shit

not that i watch sailor moon

but that type of show

 _I know what anime is, idiot._

 _Sailor moon was the shit._

oh cool

theres this one called fullmetal alchemist its pretty cool

i also like attack on titan

 _My friend made me watch that like two summers ago. It wasn't that good._

you take that back

 _No! the plot was so easy to follow. Like, it zoomed in on characters faces that were gonna die when death was mentioned. And the whole thing with Annie? That was unbelievably obvious. Like, the female titan LOOKS like her._

wow youre practically analyzing it

 _Also, a lot of people seem to forget that Mikasa can function without Eren. Like yeah, she protects him and its arguable that she loves him, but like. He's not her sole purpose for living._

please calm down its just a show

and i haven't finished my list

 _Sorry. Please continue._

what do you want to do when youve left school

 _I'm gonna write a book. I really want to be an author. But I'll probably do some travelling as well._

nice

you have to let me read it

 _I'll give you a free copy when it's published._

 _What do you want to do?_

i have no idea

like im just wining it

 _Cool._

 _Anyway, this conversation has been nice, but I'm super hungry so I'm gonna make some mac and cheese or something._

 _Bye!_

i haven't finished my list yet

fuck

bye

* * *

 **A/N:** **Lucy's tastes in TV shows are totally not based on mine. Her music tastes are loosely based on a girl i used to be friends with- she loved both one direction and green day which i kinda thought was weird bc theyre so different. also, by popular demand i put in some actual dialogue. There will be wee bits like this in most chapters from now on c: Juvia's typing style is also kinda based on mine, because she's like my favourite character so I kinda had to.**


	4. We're Gonna Look Super Cool

Monday 29th October, 1:46pm

is your school off this week

 _Yep! I'm so glad- no more English essays for a week!_

do you not get homework over break

 _No? Do you?_

sadly

like

i cant do any of this and im considering burning it and saying it was an accident

 _I don't blame you, to be honest. I would probably do the same if I had homework over break._

im walking downstairs now

past the fire

oh dear

it fell

 _I'm laughing so much right now. You have officially made my day._

nice

are you doing anything for halloween this year

like yknow dressing up

 _I have a costume all lined up but I don't have anywhere to wear it to, so I will be celebrating by taking selfies and watching tv_

 _Maybe I'll buy Halloween themed cake too. Who knows._

cool

this cafe i go to is having a halloween party and my friends are all dressing up

im not telling you as what though

youll laugh

 _no no no please tell me! I'm really curious now._

have you heard of steven universe

 _You're not going as the crystal gems, are you?  
_ uh

 _WHICH ONE ARE YOU?_

im amethyst

erza is pearl

and gray is garnet

and i think grays gf is going as lapis but idk

 _I would pay actual money to see this._

 _Are you like painting yourselves?_

sadly

im literally gonna take a bath in purple face paint and hope for the best

 _Good luck with that :)_

who are you dressing up as

 _My actual bae sailor moon._

yo thats pretty cool

 _I've spent a lot of money on the cutie moon rod so I hope it ends up looking okay_

it will no worries

anyway i gotta go

ill talk to you later

 _Bye! :)_

* * *

4:12pm

 _You should come down to fairy tail on Halloween. They're throwing a party and you could totally spy on Natsu from a distance._

 _Uh?_

 _I'm being serious._

 _I have plans._

 _Eating cake alone doesn't count as plans._

 _I'm really annoyed that you know me so well._

 _Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee Luuuuuuuucyyyyy_

 _I already told Natsu who I was going as though so like. He'll know exactly who I am like immediately._

 _Lucy do you not have hundreds of costumes?_

 _Well yeah._

 _But I was really looking forward to being Sailor Moon!_

 _Just go as someone else!_

 _They're all doing the crystal gems. And I know for a fact you have a rose quartz dress and wig._

 _Instagram is a saviour._

 _Levy I am really not sure about this._

 _It would be so weird just conveniently turning up wearing a matching costume._

 _Actually, you'll be matching with me. I'm going as Jasper._

 _Levy you're like 5'2". And really skinny._

 _I'm being ironic._

 _Hhhhhhh okay then finE. You just gotta promise not to tell anyone who exactly I am. Like, Lucy is enough._

 _I love you right now._

* * *

4:37pm

 _Hi!_

Hello, Levy. Is anything the matter?

 _Nope, I just wanted to know if a friends of mine could join us for the steven universe group thing on Halloween? She has a rose quartz costume and I invited her to come down anyway so_

That's fine! I look forward to meeting her!

 _Thank you!_

* * *

9:59pm

im sorry i forgot to text you earlier

 _It's okay! I've had a pretty busy day._

i thought you didn't get homework over break

 _Homework isn't the only reason for a person being busy, idiot._

whatever

how has your day been

 _Good, I guess. My friend invited me out, so I actually have Halloween plans now._

where

 _I don't know, some party somewhere. She wasn't very specific._

fair enough

i went to erzas house and ate all her food while she made her pearl costume

 _That sounds pretty cool!_

 _I think I'm gonna get an early night, so I'll talk to you tomorrow! :)_

night

* * *

10:20pm

how is your bodysuit coming along

 **don't talk to me about this. im gonna die.**

i have to wear leggings

why did erza get the best costume

 **i wouldn't even mind wearing a dress at this point.**

 **talking of dresses, Juvia is over helping me. she finished lapis ages ago.**

these costumes are gonna be uncomfortable af but we will look super cool

 **i have to wear an afro wig and glasses that are almost the size of my face.**

exactly

super cool

* * *

10:34pm

how is your pearl costume coming along

Very well, thank you for asking. I have made Pearl's spear, and I have to say, it looks pretty cool.

Oh, and by the way, we have a new edition to our group. One of Levy's friends is being Rose Quartz, which I'm excited about.

nice

can you text gray and tell him we're gonna look super cool

Why can't you do it?

i tried but i don't think he believed me

* * *

10:41pm

We're going to look super cool on Wednesday. We have a Rose Quartz now as well- Levy's friend, apparently.

 **cool. im still kinda annoyed i have to be garnet though.**

You'll look great.

 **so you say, but I have to wear a bodysuit.**

Super cool. :)

* * *

Tuesday 30th October, 5:09pm

hi

 _Hi, Natsu!_

hows life treating you

 _It has literally been less than twenty four hours from when you last spoke to me._

 _But apart from that, good. I'm going out to dinner with my dad again soon, so i can't_ _talk for long._

its sweet

im going to grays for crystal gem practice

according to erza we have to have cool poses

we have a rose quartz now as well

so thatll be cool

 _I'm sure you'll look great! You have to show me pictures after._

sure

this wasn't my idea

just putting that out there

 _I didn't really think it was. It seemed like more of an Erza thing to do._

it is

im dreading it

 _I have to go out now; I'll try and text when I get back!_

bye

* * *

7:32pm

 **Juvia are you coming over or not?**

 _ **Juvia thinks perhaps it is best if she stays at home. She does not want to mess up your**_

 _ **time with your friends. c:**_

 **please come over they are trying to murder me with pearls spear**

 _ **I'll be there in ten. ;~;**_

* * *

10:31pm

 _Hi!_

yo

 _Are you all ready for tomorrow?_

totally

we finished grays bodysuit tonight so were ready to go

were gonna look super cool

 _Good luck! I'm sure you'll have fun!_

thanks

itll be great

have fun being sailor moon wherever youre going

 _Haha I will!_

so

how was dinner

 _It was good, thanks for asking! It wasn't that fancy place we went last time, before you_

 _ask._

i wasnt gonna

 _Don't lie, Natsu._

okay so maybe

 _Pfft._

whats that even mean

 _Its like a sound of annoyance._

right okay

is that even a thing

 _Yes?_

youre weird

 _Says the boy who is painting himself purple for Halloween._

you take that back

 _no way_

fight me irl

 _How old even is that meme?_

old enough to be vintage

 _Okay we're now talking about vintage memes I'm out._

tfw no girlfriend

 _Goodnight!_

le troll

 _GOODNIGHT, NATSU :)_

* * *

 **AN: I am steven universe trash, just so you know. The idea of team nastu as the crystal gems makes me laugh a lot.**


	5. Okay You're Great, O Fortune Teller

_Underlined Italics is Levy._

 _Italics is Lucy._

normal is natsu

 **bold is gray.**

Underlined is Erza.

* * *

Wednesday 31st October

 _{Reminder: Halloween party at Fairy Tail}_

11.09am

 _Today's the day!_

 _Don't remind me._

 _I'll be round to pick you up at 12:30. You better be ready!_

 _I'm having an existential crisis._

 _Get over it._

 _Levy you are such a bad friend._

 _:))))))_

* * *

11.46am

on a scale of one to ten how ready are you for today

with one being not ready at all and ten being completely

 **physically or?**

no like emotionally

 **im 100% physically ready and on your scale a 2 for emotionally**

is Juvia with you

 **yes.**

 **why?**

just asking so i know where everyone is

 **you sound like erza.**

im more excited for this than erza is i will literally fight her

 **youll just get your ass beat again. and she has a spear with her this time.**

okay yeah maybe not

* * *

12:29pm

 _I'm outside your house!_

 _You're early._

 _One minute does not count as early! Besides, it half past now. Come out._

* * *

Lucy opened her front door, wandering down the front path. She had to hold her skirt up so she didn't fall on her face, and she could already feel her fake eyelashes peeling. From a distance, she spotted a shock of white hair, accompanied by the noticeable orange of Levy's costume.

"Hey!" the shorter girl called, waving enthusiastically at Lucy. She sped up, reaching the end of the path and opening the gate.

"You do realise we're going to have to walk through town dressed like this?"

"It's Halloween, Lu. No one will care."

"I'm not worried about myself. I have pink hair and a white dress. _You_ on the other hand, are completely orange."

"Well, whatever. I can't wait for you to meet everyone!"

"I'm still not sure this is a good idea."

"It is. Trust me. You can spy on Natsu, and then you can decide if you actually like him or not," Levy shrugged.

"I do not like him, not in the way you're implying."

"Yeah, yeah. We're here."

Levy leaned against the glass door, pushing it open. The interior of the café was relatively normal- seats taking up most of the room, and a counter at the far end. The girl who was behind the counter had a pair of cat ears adorning her white hair, and a nose and whiskers painted on her face. She waved at Lucy, who shyly returned it.

"Levy!" A voice called from the far side of the room. A girl stood up from the table, and Lucy made the connection that she must be Erza. She was dressed in her Pearl costume, and Lucy was surprised at how good she looked. "I'm Erza. Nice to meet you." She held her hand out for Lucy to shake.

"My name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you too."

"Come and meet the rest of the group." She turned back to the table. "Juvia! Get another chair!" Erza led Lucy and Levy down to the table, where Levy settled in comfortably and Lucy sat awkwardly on her chair. She was sandwiched between Erza and Juvia, and glanced nervously around the table.

"Let me introduce you. This is Juvia." The girl on her left smiled brightly.

"And Gray." The boy opposite from her took his sunglasses off and waved.

"And finally Natsu." Lucy's breath hitched in her throat. It was hard to tell what he actually looked like with his wig and purple face paint, but she still was excited to finally meet him.

"My name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you all!"

* * *

1:37pm

 _This is weird._

 _Calm down. You'll make it obvious that you're up to something if you spend the next load of hours panicking._

 _I'm not panicking! I just find this whole situation weird. This wouldn't have been anywhere near as weird if you hadn't forced me to come!_

 _I did not force you to do anything, Lucy Heartfilia._

 _You practically did._

* * *

Lucy spent the day panicking, despite her many protests to Levy that she was doing no such thing. Even though she went to the café to spy on Natsu, she avoided him as much as humanly possible, sitting as far from him as she could manage, without leaving the group. Levy picked up on this quickly, shoving Lucy beside Natsu at the earliest opportunity, and receiving a very pointed glare from the former.

Luckily for Lucy, Erza was extremely friendly toward her, and was constantly attempting to get selfies with her. Not that Lucy was complaining; it was a welcome distraction from the fear of being discovered that was constantly eating away at her stomach. In fact, there was a lot of picture taking- they seemed to be very into that here in Fairy Tail, which surprised Lucy. Erza was very insistent in the groups that were in the pictures- Juvia wasn't allowed to hold Gray's hand for any of them (which upset her greatly), Levy had to pretend to fight Lucy, and the sheer amount of pictures Erza got with the rest of the Crystal Gems would put any photographer to shame.

"Lucy, do you have Instagram? I'm putting these up and I want to be able to tag you."

It was too late for Lucy to pretend she didn't, as Levy had piped up with a 'yes she does' before Lucy could even think of responding. Lucy reluctantly typed her username into Erza's phone, and watched while Erza turned the follow button green.

"I didn't know you were a popular cosplayer, Lucy!" Erza exclaimed, scrolling through Lucy's feed.

"I wouldn't really call myself popular," Lucy said, wrapping some of her wig hair around her finger nervously.

"Can we stop talking about Instagram and get some food! It's getting late, and there will be more people coming in soon!" Natsu piped up.

The group ordered, sitting in complete silence while they ate. Lucy was making plans to leave as soon as they had finished eating- feeling mentally exhausted was not something she particularly enjoyed. Pushing her plate aside, she lifted her bag, and made hasty excuses.

"You're sure you have to leave?" Erza asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm sure. I'll see you all some time again, though!" Erza stood up, hugging Lucy tightly. Lucy received a wave from everyone else, and dashed out of the building.

* * *

8:09pm

 _Why did you leave so early?_

 _I was panicking._

 _I told you you would._

 _Okay you're great, o fortune teller. I actually feel like I'm gonna throw up? This is not cool. All I did was sit in a room._

 _I can tell that you're worried about being found out, but honestly, Natsu is really dense and would literally never guess it was you._

 _I'm gonna go lie down and feel sorry for myself. I might watch sailor moon. Thanks for the reassurance._

 _Any time. I hope you feel better soon!_

* * *

11:39pm

Lucy?

 _Yes?_

I knew it was you! I love being right.

 _What?_

 _Wait._

 _Shit._

 _Oh my god Erza I am so sorry Levy dragged me down because I told her about Natsu and we are actually friends and she thought it was a good idea that I met Natsu in real life and omg I'm cryungr rn holly shit_

It's fine. I'm glad I got to meet you! I haven't told Natsu about you, and I don't intend to. However, he was talking about you after you left. He thought you were 'really pretty, in some sort of goddess way', which I think is a very high compliment, especially coming from him.

 _Wow. That's cool? I guess? :) Please promise me you won't tell him? That would just make life really complicated._

I won't. Good luck ;)

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! I took a break from writing, but I'm back now! Also, this will continue to update on Mondays instead of Fridays for the forseeable future. Please leave a review! c:**


	6. I'm Not Afraid Of Erza

normal is Natsu

 _Italics is Lucy_

Underlined is Erza

 **bold is gray.**

 _ **Bold Italics is Juvia.**_

 **Bold Underlined is Gajeel**

* * *

Thursday 1st November, 12:09pm

hey

 _Hey! :)_

 _How was your Halloween party?_

it was GREAT

so much fun

lots of cool people

yeah

 _Nice. Do you have any pictures?_

yeah

{received picture!}  
{received picture!}

 _Wow, you all look great!_

how about you

you were being sailor moon right

 _Yeah! I didn't get any pictures though. It was wild, haha._

you really don't strike me as the sort of person who would go to any wild parties tbh

 _It was a one off._

haha

okay

anyway

there was this girl

the rose quartz

and she was so nice

and pretty

i like haven't stopped thinking about her

 _And what, you only met her yesterday? That's like, stalker level creepy._

thanks for the support

 _You're welcome!_

i just realised i still don't know your name

 _I'm keeping an air of mystery._

come onnnnn

you know my name

make it fair

 _I think my lack of name adds to my allure ;)_

please dont send winky faces it makes me uncomfortable

 _;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)_

* * *

4:47pm

gray do you know anything about the rose quartz girl

 **i cant believe you're still thinking about her.**

 **and no, i don't.**

she was really pretty

 **i guess.**

and she smelled nice

 **okay that's really creepy natsu.**

you are the most unsupportive friend in exsistence

an awful friend

im coming over

im gonna beat you up

 **you can't.**

what do you mean i cant

just try and stop me stripper

 **juvia is over**

thats literally not gonna stop me

i will beat the crap out of you

i missed out before halloween because erza was over

 **don't forget your wrong number girl told you not to.**

don't bring her into this

ill be over in five minutes

fight me

* * *

5:02pm

 _ **Natsu :3**_

what do you want juvia

 _ **I want you to not come over to grays house**_

too bad

im already on my way

 _ **I'll have to call in one of my friends to get in here quickly c:**_

im not afraid of erza

i could totally take her in a fight

 _ **Hm hm hm! I don't think you could take this person! :3c**_

can you please stop it with the cat emoji things

 _ **No ^-^**_

5:11pm

* * *

 **Do not go round to Gray's house, salamander.**

who is this

and why am i called salamander

thats not a nickname ive ever had before

who are you

stop ignoring me

wait

are you juvias friend

* * *

5:14pm

erza help im being threatened via text by a stranger

Are you going round to Gray's house to beat him up, perchance?

uh well yeah

im waiting outside for your guidance

this guy said something very threatening

Natsu I would normally say no, but for once, I am going to encourage you to enter the building.

I want to see how this situation plays out.

are you using me as a test dummy

youre also an awful friend

why are all my friends so shit

i hate you all

* * *

6:00pm

 _ **I told you not to come over, Natsu! :D**_

* * *

7:29pm

hi

how was your day

 _Pretty good! I was very productive for once. How about yours?_

I got beaten up by my supposed best friends girlfriend and her really tall and scary friend

he had arm piercings

 _I know someone with arm piercings! He's dating one of my best friends. Well, I think. That's what it looks like anyway._

it probably was the same person

ive literally never met someone with their arms pierced before

he was literally the tallest person ive ever met not gonna lie

i was literally knocked out

 _You should report him to the police for assault! :0_

i dont think it counts if you threaten to beat up someone else before hand

 _The attack was completely unprovoked, and if you didn't touch whoever it was you were aiming to beat up, then the law is technically on your side._

is this something you learned at magnolia ladies

it sounds fancy

 _My dad's had me in self defense lessons since I was no size. The law side of things was interesting to me so I decided to do some research into it._

 _Obviously if someone attacks you in the street and you defend yourself, they're unlikely to sue you even if you did break their nose. But anyway._

are you sure youre not a lawyer

or are you someone who has experience in breaking noses

because at this rate i could do with both

 _I am definitely not a lawyer, but I could probably break someone's nose if I wanted._

 _Not that I do particularly want to, before you get any ideas!_

please

me and you against the scary guy and his friend

 _I am not fighting anyone!_

where do you live

 _I'm not telling you!_

you live on the hill right

all the rich people live over there.

 _You're mad. But yes, I do. And not all the rich people live over here, thank you very much!_

called it

 _You're totally celebrating right now, I can tell._

whatever

i guess i am

 _I'm not helping you fight anyone._

 _Sorry._

im currently adding you to my list of awful friends

which is all my friends

youre at the top though because youre not that bad

 _I'm honoured._

* * *

10:31pm

How did it go? Was the stranger who threatened you particularly violent?

he knocked me out erza

i couldve died

thankfully when i rematch him wrong number girl is gonna come with me

she agreed

kinda

And by 'kinda', do you mean she didn't but youre going with it anyway?

yeah

shes trained in self defense though

a valuable asset to the team

And by 'team', do you mean her and you?

youre welcome to join too

I'll pass.

* * *

 **AN:** **Kinda short chapter! Sorry about that. Anyway, I have a feeling I'll be able to wrap this up in not too long a time, but I'll see. I'm aiming for ten chapters at this point, and this is chapter six. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer! Also, thank you for over 100 followers! I'm so happy so many people are reading this. Please review etc etc! c:**


	7. I Have Plenty Of Sources

normal is Natsu

 _Italics is Lucy._

 **bold is gray.**

Underlined is Erza.

 **Bold Underlined is Gajeel**

 _ **Bold Italics is Juvia.**_

* * *

Tuesday 6th November, 9:07pm

sorry for not texting in a few days

been busy

school

and shit

yeah

 _It's fine! I've been pretty busy too. I'm probably going to die by the end of the year._

same

i hate everything lmao

 _How was your weekend? :)_

alright

my friends didn't want to hang out with me after last week

 _I don't blame them._

hey thats just rude

 _I'm being honest! Threatening your friends is not the right way to get along with people, Natsu._

whatever

you sound like a mom

 _I am a mom._

what

seriously

 _No, duh._

oh

okay

i was worried

 _I've never been told I spend like a mom, though. That's a new one._

i think erza also sounds like a mom

shes constantly worrying

apart from the other day when she encouraged me to be beat up by the guy

i don't even know what his name is

 _Do you have his number? Text him and ask!_

no way

im not going anywhere near that guy again

 _Give me his number! I'll text him! I think I actually know him, so I can use that excuse_

please don't get involved in anything bad

{contact sent!}

 _I won't! :)_

* * *

9:41pm

 _Hi!_

 **Who's this?**

 _I think you're dating my friend and I just wanted to make myself known to you incase we ever meet in real life!  
or maybe we have. My memory isn't good._

 **You're Levy's friend?**

 _Yep! The name's Lucy. :)_

 **Gajeel. It's nice to meet you. Not that we've actually met, but yeah. I've heard Levy talk about you sometimes.**

 _Cool! Uh, it's nice to meet you too. I'll leave you alone now :)_

 **Okay. Bye**

* * *

9:54pm

 _He's called Gajeel. And yes, he's dating my friend. He's the only person with arm piercings I'm aware of, so I think I'm right._

the name sounds familiar

i think ive heard him mentioned in conversations before

 _Well, I'm done detecting for the night. Any other information you need you're gonna have to find out yourself_

thanks though

i dont know what im doing with this information but yeah

 _Please don't kill anyone._

 _Or seriously assault. I don't want to be charged with helping a criminal._

i am no criminal

 _Yet._

you think so poorly of me

* * *

10:37pm

im gonna assume you've gone to bed so goodnight

:)

* * *

Wednesday 7th November, 3:40pm

why werent you in school today

 **sick.**

thats such a bad excuse

erza had her history trip thing today so i was alone at lunch

 **you could've sat with juvia.**

she doesn't really like me

especially not after last week

shes seriously psycho man

uses all these weird emoji things

very threatening

 **or maybe you could just make new friends.**

gray

why would i do that

i have friends

and i don't think many other people like me

not after i smashed up the changing rooms

by accident

 **you have your wrong number girl.**

 **lol.**

she cant sit with me at lunch

shes at school on the other side of the city

i would've texted her but i dont think she likes me texting her during school

shes shouted at me every time ive done so

 **you talk about her so much for someone who ""isn't interested"".**

you talk a load of shit for someone who isn't generally that bad

 **that was such a lame comeback**

i hate you

 **you say that like, every day.**

because its TRUE

* * *

4:02pm

 _ **I've heard you've been threatening Gray again. :C**_

you are such a stalker its actually creepy

either that or he just complains to you anytime I open my mouth

but no id didnt threaten him i just said i hated him

 _ **I'm watching you, Natsu 0_0**_

* * *

4:10pm

 **how was your field trip?**

Very educational, thank you for asking. How was you day?

 **didn't go to school because i felt like i was gonna puke all day.**

 **natsu was texting me passive aggressively earlier.**

And that's supposed to be news?

 **i guess you're right, haha.**

I have a lot of work to catch up on, so I'll text you later. Maybe.

 **no worries.**

* * *

8:09pm

 _ **Hello**_

 _Hello? Sorry, who is this?_

 _ **Juvia. I've heard you're Natsu's wrong number girl.**_

 _ **It took a lot of effort to get this number :^)**_

 _Um? What do you want?_

 _ **For your own safety, I would stay away from him. He is dangerous, Lucy Heartfilia.**_

 _Wait, how do you know my name?_

 _ **I know a lot of things. I have plenty of sources. :3c**_

 _Please stop texting me._

 _ **Please do what I say. I'll be able to leave you alone without fear if you do.**_

 _Okay!_

 _ **Good. C:**_

* * *

8:49pm

 _Natsu, are you okay?_

yeah why

 _I just got these really weird texts from someone named Juvia. they were kinda threatening?_

shes the one who sent the Gajeel guy to grays house

theyre like

best friends or something

 _Please don't do anything dangerous. They sounded really bad._

 _In fact maybe you shouldn't leave the house._

 _Then you'll be safe!_

ill be fine

don't worry about me

 _Okay. Please stay safe!_

i didnt have any plans to go out tonight anyway

the parents are making me do homework

 _Good!_

good because of homework or inside

 _Both._

* * *

Thursday 8th November, 9:10am

 _Have a good day! Avoid scary people!_

you are becoming obsessed with my safety

 _I'm worried about you, that's all! The Juvia girl sounded very threatening_

i could take her in a fight

 _That's not the point._

 _Anyway I have to go. Text me if anything happens._

okay

you have a good day too

* * *

3:45pm

all good

no death threats

 _Good!_

and to put your mind at ease im not going out tonight

i got so much maths homework its gonna take me like four hours

 _Good luck with that then!_

thanks

* * *

4:01pm

why did you tell lisanna i liked her

like

that was true ten years ago

literally

 **because you were being an asshole.**

dude

shes literally all over me now

this is all your fault

 **good. you've been an asshole so much recently.**

that is not true

i think youll find thats been you

 **nope.**

okay

im going home and once ive done my maths homework im literally going to punch you

in fact, im going to kill you

for real

 **okay natsu.**

* * *

6:57pm

 _ **Are the preparations ready for tomorrow? c:**_

 **Yes. Gray's house, and then the park on the other side of town?**

 _ **Correct. We're good to go! :3c**_

* * *

11:39pm

 **nice to see you follow through with your threats.**

if you had calculus homework too you wouldn't be able to follow through your threats

 **at least i'm smart.**

at least youre not the biggest asshole i know

oh wait

you are!

 **very original.**

* * *

Friday 9th November, 3:51pm

 _Any more threats today?_

gray insulted me about forty times but no

im going to beat him up tonight though

i am sick of his shit

 _Please don't._

you can't control me

 _At least stay safe._

 _Look out for tall people with lots of piercings._

ill keep an eye out

* * *

8:34pm

im coming over

 **i wouldn't.**

you cant stop me

* * *

8:36pm

 _ **If you know what's good for you, you won't come to Gray's, Natsu :^)**_

shut the fuck up juvia i literally do not care if you are surgically stuck together i will still beat him up

* * *

8:38pm

 **She warned you.**

fuck

not you again

 **Yes, me again.**

youre irrelevant

* * *

9:45pm

 **I'm not irrelevant now, am I?**

definitely not I respect your existence please stop following me its hard to text while im RUNNING FOR MY LIFE

* * *

9:49pm

hi

you live on the hill dont you

 _Yes?_

which street exactly

 _I'm not telling you!_

this is a life and death situation

like literally

 _Please tell me you haven't run into Gajeel._

uh yeah

he chased me from the other side of town

hes like a street away from me

can i come over please i might actually be killed otherwise

 _Where are you right now?_

cedar grove

theres a pink house if that's any help

 _Go past the pink house and towards the big yellow house at the end of the street. Take a left at the end of the street and you'll come to a street called Maple Avenue. My house is at the very end, number 167._

why do you live in such a long street

 _Get running, Natsu!_

* * *

Lucy hovered by the door after sending Natsu the last text. She didn't dare open the door, in case Gajeel ran a different way, coming past her door instead of down the end of the street. She was genuinely worried for Natsu- even though she had only met him once in real life, she was worried for his safety- especially if there was someone actually intent on killing him chasing the boy from the other side of the city.

Someone hammered on the door, and Lucy jumped. She flew to the latch, swinging the door open and dragging Natsu in by the arm. He was panting, struggling to catch his breath, and Lucy disappeared to the kitchen to get him water. Clearly, he'd been running up and down random streets all evening, and he definitely looked worse for wear.

"Even your water tastes posh," Natsu quipped, handing the empty glass back to her.

"Hey, that's not my fault."

"I'm joking." He stood up straight, running a hand through his hair and holding the other one out for her to shake. "Nice to formally meet you, wrong number girl."

"The name's Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you too, Natsu."

* * *

 **AN: They've met! Finally! Things will be explained better in the next chapter, but for now, tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed it c:**


	8. Anything For You, Sweetcheeks

normal is natsu

 _Italics is Lucy_

 **bold is gray**

underlined is Erza

 _ **Bold, underlined italics is Loke**_

 **Bold underlined is Gajeel**

* * *

"So like, you did self defense classes, right?" Natsu asked, leaning against Lucy's door.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, you could totally take this guy. I mean, yeah he's like over six foot, and you're tiny, to be honest, but yeah."

"I really don't want to fight this guy, regardless of his height."

A shadow flashed past the window on the door, and Natsu dropped to the ground. Clearly whatever had passed the window had spotted the sudden movement, and slowly reversed into the path to Lucy's house. Natsu crawled along the carpet on his stomach, heading into the first room he came to. Lucy opened the door to the person, glancing over her shoulder to check if Natsu was gone.

"Hello?" She called, even though she could clearly see the man standing at the end of her path. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh. Have you seen a boy run past here? About seventeen, eighteen, with pink hair?"

"No, sorry. Can you please leave my property? I don't want you ruining the grass."

"Sure. Sorry. Have a nice night." The man, who she recognised as Gajeel, turned, angrily storming out the gate and back onto the pavement. Lucy shut the door behind her, to see Natsu sitting at the bottom of the stairs, trying not to laugh out loud.

"I don't want you ruin the grass! That's probably the best thing you've ever said."

"Whatever. Why don't you come sit down? We can talk about… well, why you're running from Gajeel." Lucy showed Natsu through to the sitting room. Natsu perched uncomfortably on the edge of one of the sofas.

"You look really familiar. Are you sure we've never met before?" Natsu, asked, turning his head slightly to the side and squinting.

"Um. Yes, actually we have. I came to the Halloween party. I was Rose Quartz. Levy forced me, i swear! I had no intentions of going, but she thought it was a good idea."

"Oh. Uh, that's cool! I guess its nice to meet you again. You were really cool that day.""

"Thank you! Anyway, why was Gajeel chasing you?" Lucy inquired, conveniently changing the subject.

"I threatened to kill Gray, and like I was tricked. Gray's girlfriend is Gajeel's best friend, and so they teamed up and ambushed me when I went over to his house. Juvia is one scary chick, not gonna lie."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go ahead and assume that you want to fight them?"

"Yeah! Are you in?"

"I guess," Lucy sighed, twirling a length of hair around her finger.

"Well, there's gonna be three of them against the two of us, so we might not stand a chance."

"You're taking this very seriously. I have a friend who's very good at fighting, so I could text him and ask him if he's up for it?"

"Sure. I might text Erza too, see if she's busy."

* * *

10:24pm

 _Are you doing anything right now?_

 _ **No, why? ;)**_

 _Please don't with the winky face._

 _Are you up for a fight? Apparently I'm being dragged into a fight, and I could use your help._

 _ **Anything for you, sweetcheeks ;)**_

 _You make me want to throw up._

 _Anyway, meet in the park in five minutes._

 _ **Can do!**_

* * *

10:25pm

erza

are you busy rn

No, why?

do you wanna do me a favour

come to the park at the other side of town

i thinks its called magnolia hill park

I know of it. Why do you want me there?

i want to talk to you

Do you in fact want me to help you in a fight?

no

yes

I'll be there, but don't expect me to participate.

that's okay i guess

* * *

They arrived in the park after a few minutes of walking. They made a plan, which was extremely intricate by Natsu's standards, and Lucy was willing to be his 'bait', as he not so eloquently described it. Lucy walked into the main part of the park alone, trying to spot if Gajeel and Juvia were there.

"Excuse me," a voice came from the darkness, "but we're going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm sorry, what? This is a public park, I should be able to do what I want!"

"Leave it Juvia. She lives round here. I saw her earlier."

"Gajeel, do you not know who this is?"

"Uh, no? She'd just some blonde girl who lives round in the other street."

"This," Juvia said, gesturing at Lucy, "is Lucy Heartfilia! Natsu's wrong number girl! And the reason that Gray has almost been killed about a thousand times!"

"I am not the reason your boyfriend has been 'almost killed'! In fact, I've only ever met him once in my life! I have absolutely no reason to be a catalyst in his 'almost death!'" Lucy yelled, becoming more agitated by the moment. "Ugh, this is stupid. Natsu, get over here!"

The pink haired boy sprinted into the park, ready to fight at a moment's notice. Juvia made some sort of squawking noise- clearly a single- as Gajeel grabbed Lucy's hands, holding them behind her back. This wasn't a threat to Lucy, though- she kicked him in the shins, the sheer pain making Gajeel liet go of her. No one moved for a moment, and Lucy laughed to herself. This was the strangest situation she had ever been in, and she thanked the stars that her father wasn't in town this week. He would have a field day yelling at her after this.

"You guys need any help?" A voice came from behind Juvia and Gajeel, and Lucy smiled. Finally, Loke had put in an appearance. "I wouldn't touch my princess if I were you."

"Your princess? You mean, you two are dating?" Juvia laughed. "Bad luck Natsu! I guess wrong number girl is already taken."

"We're not," Lucy explained hastily. "He's like this with everyone."

"So, who are you fighting?" Loke drawled, leaning against the fence."

"Yeah, Natsu, you said there would be three people."

"I'm over here."

Natsu rolled his eyes in the direction the voice came. "Hurry up, you pansy!"

* * *

Saturday, 10th November, 12:05am

that could've gone a lot worse

 _We only 'won' because Erza intervened. I have bruises all over my legs!_

well i think they probably have more bruises than we do

 _This is true._

 _I'm going to sleep now because I'm unbelievably tired so yeah._

thank loke for me he was ace

and okay

goodnight

* * *

12:09am

 _Natsu says "thank you, you were ace"_

 _ **You were ace too ;)**_

 _Please stop._

* * *

1:31pm

are you awake

 _I really wish i wasn't right now._

 _I hurt all over._

i thought you had done self defense

 _yes, but I've never had to use it in real life!_

oh

fair enough

anyway i have to go see gray with erza and im probably gonna be beat up by her so wish me luck

 _Good luck! Please don't die!_

* * *

4:49pm

 _ **We're not going to talk about what happened yesterday, okay?**_

 **I'm 100% okay with that.**

 **Erza is crazy, and I do not intend to get on her wrong side again.**

 _ **I agree. Oh well. I think she's going to solve the problem, so I don't have to worry about Natsu annoying by beloved Gray ever again! :3**_

* * *

 **AN: Slightly early chapter because I'll be unable to update as usual on monday! however, the next chapter will be on Monday 31st as it should be! I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! c:**


	9. What Does Soliloquy Mean

normal is natsu

 _Italics is Lucy_

 _Underlined Italics is Levy_

Underlined is Erza.

 **bold is gray.**

* * *

Monday, 12th November, 8:49pm

yo

so

serious question for you

do you like

wanna hang out

sometime

like whenever youre free

we can go see a movie or something

* * *

9:36

please respond

* * *

10:11

ill take your silence as a no

* * *

10:34

 _I'm really sorry! I was at school late today. There was a play and I was helping out so i only just got home!_

 _But I would love to hang out with you some time! :)_

great

theres a movie out this weekend

are you free

 _I think so!_

uh

is this like

a date

 _If you want it to be, it can._

sweet

since i know where you live now i can come pick you up

ill be there at like one

ish

im not very good at timing

 _I'm not surprised to be honest._

shut up

* * *

10:47pm

 _Guess who just got a date?_

 _With who?_

 _Please tell me its not Natsu. I will personally be the cause of your death if it is._

 _;)_

 _You disgust me._

 _I'm not the one who's dating someone with ARM PEIRCINGS._

 _That's a minor thing. i don't think they're that cool to be honest._

 _But yeah. Cinema date on Saturday. I'm excited :)_

 _You are literally the worst person I've ever met. I mean, Natsu? He destroys buildings! By accident! How can you even bare to be around him! You're going to become just as bad as him._

 _You love me really._

 _You're lucky I do._

* * *

11:03pm

i did it

Did what?

asked lucy out

also changed her name on my phone

now i actually know it

I'm happy for you! She seems really nice.

yeah

were going to the cinema

then maybe to fairy tail

i mean i don't really know any other places for food that are any good

I'll say to Mirajane. She might be able to do something special.

id rather you didnt

if lisanna found out id be dead

This is true. Maybe I can get her to do something without mentioning names.

fine

Good luck though!

* * *

11:21pm

Natsu asked Lucy out on a date.

 **and?**

I just thought you might care to know.

 **i don't really tbh.**

There's no need to be rude, Gray. You could at least pretend to care when you're around him.

 **i manage to do that on a daily basis, if you hadn't noticed.**

I hadn't, actually. You must be a very good actor. Why not pursue a career in the art?

 **I hate your sarcasm.**

:)

* * *

Tuesday, 13th November, 9:07am

have a nice day at school

 _Will do! You too! Have you got anything interesting on today?_

not really

theres football after school today but i don't really do much at that so yeah

 _I didn't know you played football!_

yeah

im not that good though

theres this guy called sting and hes like

really good

him and his brother or something are like stars

i just kinda sit

 _I'm the same when it comes to sport. I used to play hockey but I'm not a fan of bruises so I quit._

fair enough

 _Anyway, class starts soon so I have to go! I'll talk to you later!_

cool

bye

:)

* * *

11:48am

 **if you don't stop talking about lucy i'll come over to your seat and murder you.**

how do you even know im talking about lucy

 **i can hear you. i have ears.**

fair point

 **also, using my eyes, i can tell that hibiki really doesn't care.**

youre such a spoilsport

* * *

1:03pm

I'm going to have to agree with Gray on this one and tell you that you have to shut up about Lucy. It's all i've heard all day, and you don't even sit beside me in maths.

I mean, it's not like you're even going out. You asked her on a date. One date.

why are all my friends so awful

I'm going to have to recommend acting as a profession to you as well, since you are both being melodramatic and doing a soliloquy.

please use words i know

Use a dictionary, Natsu.

* * *

5:41pm

how was your day

 _It was okay. I have no homework for a change, so I can finally get caught up on law and order!_

nice to know you have your priorities straight

 _Law and order is extremely important to me, okay? And how was your day?_

eh

it was fine i guess

i kept getting angry texts from gray and then erza used long words at me and recommended i become an actor

 _Interesting. You'd probably be a good actor if im honest. You seem very…melodramatic._

that's literally what erza said

are you sure you haven't been conspiring

 _Wow, that is a weird coincidence. And no, we haven't been. I haven't spoken to her since Friday, and that was face to face so it was different._

youre smart right

 _Depends on your definition of smart._

what does soliloquy mean

 _It's a kind of speech in acting where you talk like no one is listening even if there are other people on that stage. Kinda like a monologue._

 _Please tell me you know what a monologue is._

i do its fine

and yeah i get it

can you get soliloquy songs in muscials

 _I didn't think you were a musical sort of guy. But yes, you can._

im not

i asked my sister and she started rambling about les mis

have you watched it

its so bad

they sing the whole way through

 _I have! It's probably one of my favourite musicals. And also, I didn't know you had a sister!  
_ did i not mention before

 _No._

oh sorry

yeah shes called wendy and were not properly related but yeah

shes really into musicals so please never talk to her about them or youll never get away

 _I'll bare that in mind. But tbh I love musicals so I probably wouldn't complain._

once she sang the whole of les mis in one go by herself

 _Impressive._

2 hours and 55 minutes of a twelve year old shrieking is not impressive

 _Fair enough. Although, if you ever see it done on stage, its much better._

i beg to differ

our school did it last year and erza was in it so i took wendy and it was so horrible

 _Edit: if you ever see a professional performance, it's much better. The movie wasn't great._

ill try to remember that

 _I have to go now because my dad is home, but I'll ttyl!_

bye

* * *

6:40pm

help

lucy likes les mis

Great! Now you have three female friends that like it.

Well, two and a kinda relative.

i hate it though

Musical theatre will not come in the road of true love!

One could say that you "did not live until today"

how will i live when we are parted yeah i get it

youre worse than wendy sometimes

seriously im not telling her or else shell phone her or something and invite her over and then they can duet the entire musical together

Natsu you could sing with her!

You as Marius, Lucy as Cosette and maybe Lisanna as Eponine!

i have no idea what youre talking abut

and i don't what a copy and pasted synopsis of the entire musical thank you

Shame. I have it on my clipboard.

10:12pm

 _I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you earlier- my dad took me out to family with other family members, so yeah._

 _And by out to family I mean out to dinner._

 _I'm tired._

maybe you should just get to bed

 _Probably. I'll talk to you tomorrow then!_

goodnight

:)

* * *

 **AN: So yeah, this is just gonna be fluff for the next few chapters, and then I'll explain after that what's going on. Hope you enjoy, and please leave a review! c:**


	10. You Sound Salty Af

Normal is natsu

 _Italics is Lucy_

 _Underlined is Erza_

 _ **Bold is Gray.**_

* * *

Wednesday, 14th November, 6:09pm

hey

 _Hey! How was your day?_

fine

i guess

 _Good to hear! :)_

what about yours

 _It was good, yeah! I have a crazy amount of homework though, so I won't be able to talk to you for long, sorry!_

its fine

i should probably do some of mine tbh

 _I agree._

youre seriously like a parent or something what the hell

 _I care about your well being, which is not the same as being a parent._

sometimes i wish i'd never met you

 _You don't really though. I know you, Natsu._

 _Anyway, I have to go, so I'll talk to you later or tomorrow or something! :)_

bye

* * *

8:49pm

erza im bored

entertain me

Have you done your history essay yet? It's due on Friday, just so you remember.

yeah its done

Don't lie to me, Natsu. I'm not stupid.

erza youre so boring its unbelievable

fine ill do the stupid essay

i hate you

You say that at least once a day, and I know for a fact it's not true.

you suck

Quit it with the insults and do your homework.

honestly you act more like a parent than Lucy does.

I don't think Lucy acts like a parent, and neither do I. We both care about your well being, and that's a completely different thing.

thats exactly what she said ugh i hate everyone

You seriously are the most melodramatic person I've ever met.

whatever

* * *

9:31pm

entertain me

 **no.**

bit rude

* * *

Thursday 15th November, 8:13pm

hey

are you busy

 _Not particularly, why?_

could i like

call you

 _Give me like five minutes! I'll call you when I'm ready!_

{Incoming call from Lucy}

* * *

"Hello?

 _"Hey! Wow, this really weird, actually talking to you."  
_

"Yeah, I guess it is."

" _So, why did you want to phone me?"_

"I was bored and I missed you so I thought I'd ask. It would've been okay if you hadn't wanted to talk to me though, I could've just pestered Gray or Erza for a while.

" _Well, I don't mind talking to you. I mean, there are plenty of people I would like to talk to less than you."_

"I'll take that as a compliment."

" _It was supposed to be, idiot."_

"Hey, don't call me an idiot! I'm super cool, I'll have you know."

" _Honestly, I don't believe you. You seem like such a dork, but you're cute, so I can forgive your dorkiness."_

"Implying you're not a dork, miss I-don't-have-any-homework-so-I'm-going-to-watch-law-and-order."

 _"Hey, law and order is a very grown up and sophisticated programme."_

"You also watch Sailor Moon."

" _Not so special coming from you, mister-attack-on-titan."_

"That show is great, okay?"

" _Let's face it, we both watch Steven Universe which is technically a children's show, so we're both nerds."_

"This is true."

" _Anyway, how's life going for you? I mean with like, Juvia and Gray and all that?"_

"I'm still friends with Gray unfortunately. And I haven't seen Juvia in ages. I still have no idea why she's so hell bent on protecting him. Like, we've been beating each other up in a friendly way forever."

" _I can honestly say I've never heard the phrase 'beating each other up in a friendly way' before. Way to go, Natsu."_

"That sounds like sarcasm."

" _It wasn't, not really."_

"Not really. Pfft, Lucy, you really are a dork."

" _And you really are bad at compliments."_

"Uh, can I ask you something?"

" _Sure!"_

"Do you wanna, like... go out with me?"

" _I thought I already agreed to go out with you on Saturday? We're going to the movies, are we not?"_

"Yeah, we are, but..."

" _Oh my god you meant as in like... like as your girlfriend?"_

"This would've been a lot less embarrassing if you were more perceptive, Lucy."

 _"I'm really sorry. And yeah, sure! ... that sounded way to casual. I'm sorry."_

"Stop apologising, it's fine! Yeah. It's cool."

" _Okay, okay. And I'm really sorry to completely destroy your romantic moment, but I can hear my dad pulling up outside, so I'm going to have to go and pretend to be sociable."_

"It's fine. I'll see you on Saturday. One o'clock I said, right?"

" _Right. I'll see you then. Bye, Natsu!"_

"Bye."

{Call ended, 11:34}

* * *

8:24pm

guess who has a girlfriend now

No idea. Perhaps would it be you, Natsu?

yes

i did it

can i get an award for being so brave

No, but I'll give you a pat on the back tomorrow.

thanks

youre actually so supportive

I'm aware of this fact.

* * *

8:28pm

Just a warning, Natsu finally worked up his courage and asked Lucy out so expect texts from him telling you about this.

And by telling I mean bragging.

 **i'm now emotionally ready for this.**

* * *

8:31pm

i asked Lucy out so yeah i no longer single ;)

sorry to disappoint

 **cool.**

what do you mean cool

 **like cool. Cool.**

youre so vague

 **i always aim to please.**

no innuendos please

 **i'm the innuendo king.**

youre gross and thats all

* * *

Friday 16th November, 3:41pm

no school for two days

yay

 _The fact that you don't use punctuation really makes it hard to tell if you're happy or not._

fine

no school for two days!

yay!

 _Thats marginally better but also makes you sound salty af._

i am so theres that

 _Fair enough._

are you still okay for tomorrow

 _Yep! I'm really excited :)_

good

im really looking forward to seeing you again

 _Same!_

* * *

8:01pm

 _Are you ready for your date tomorrow?_

 _Levy I really do not need you texting me disapproving of my relationship._

 _What relationship?_

 _WAIT. PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU AND NATSU ARENT LIKE A THING._

 _Did I not mention that we were going out?_

 _Evidently not._

 _Sorry. I was gonna tell you but clearly it slipped my mind. Maybe because I knew you would disapprove._

 _Lucy I don't disapprove. I just don't really like Natsu. _

_Mhm. Just drop it, Levy,_

10:09

 _I'm sorry, Lucy._

* * *

 **AN: I'm updating this a day late but whatever. This chapter is short and kinda eh but the actual date will be in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy, and please review if you did! c:**


	11. That's Mildly Endearing

normal is natsu

 _Italics is Lucy_

Underlined is Erza

 **bold is gray**

* * *

Saturday 17th November, 11:09am

Good luck today, Natsu.

i literally just woke up

help

You still have like, two hours. You'll be fine.

i have to go get ready

I suggest you eat something before you leave. Also, calm down. It's one date, and Lucy really likes you. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.

you say that

but

I'm not listening to this. Go get ready.

youre not listening to anything erza

were texting

Go.

And don't say you hate me, please. Act more mature.

* * *

12:43pm

I already told Natsu this, but good luck! He's pretty nervous, bless his soul.

 _Aaa I hope I haven't scared him! But thanks Erza :)_

He'll be fine. I don't think he's been on a date before, and he's all riled up.

 _I'll try to calm him down. He'll be fine, like you say._

Anyway, have fun!

* * *

1:12pm

im running a bit late

 _I'm not even surprised, Natsu._

ill be there in like in ten minutes

 _Okay!_

* * *

A knock on the door made Lucy pause the episode of Sailor Moon she was watching, mentally remember the timestamp and turn the TV off. She stared into the mirror above the TV, fixing a stray bit of hair, before grabbing her bag and heading toward the door. At the door, she took a deep breath, before swinging it open to reveal Natsu.

"Took you long enough," she joked, stepping out onto the path and locking the door behind her.

"I got lost," Natsu admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "It's hard to remember a specific when the only time you've been there was when you were running there filled with adrenaline."

"You could've called, y'know. I could've come out to meet you," Lucy pointed out, stuffing her keys in her bag and walking down the path, Natsu close beside her.

"I have some sense of direction, thanks." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, and Lucy held onto her bag tentatively. Neither one of them really knew how to act around the other, and an awkward silence fell between the two. They ended up walking to the end of Lucy's street in complete silence, not a word passing between their lips.

"I missed you," Natsu blurted out, turning his head quickly in the opposite direction.

"It's been like a week," Lucy deadpanned, flicking a section of her hair behind her shoulder.

"A lot can happen in a week," Natsu said nonchalantly, still not facing the blonde girl.

"What did you have some kind of epiphany?" Lucy teased, "is that why you asked me out?"

"Maybe."

"Oh. I was joking, but… that's kinda cute."

"Hn. I wouldn't describe me as cute, but whatever." He was silent for a moment before adding, "don't tell Erza I said that. I would never hear the end of it. And then she would tell Gray, and he would tell Juvia, and then Gajeel would find out, and then everything would be a mess."

Lucy giggled. "You sound so paranoid. But if it'll put your mind at ease, I won't mention anything to Erza."

"Thanks."

"Are you actually still afraid of Gajeel though?" Lucy enquired, genuinely worried about him.

"Kinda. Sorta? I mean, I know he's not gonna do anything, but… yeah. Part of me thinks that was like, just the beginning." He turned his head back to Lucy, a confused expression painted on his face.

"I'll get Loke in again if he ever does anything, okay? But he won't, don't worry."

"You sound so optimistic for someone who's talking to me, someone who has threatened to kill people multiple times."

"You've never actually meant it though," Lucy pointed out, although she wasn't sure if this was actually the case or not.

"Well yeah, I guess."

"'I guess'?"

"I've always been stopped by some kind of external force before I've had a chance to actually consider it."

"I'm now mildly concerned to be around you, Natsu."

"I would never threaten to kill you," Natsu said, a pink tint brushing his cheeks.

"That's mildly endearing, in a serial killer sort of way."

They made their way towards the cinema, Natsu filling the gaps with awkward chitchat, and Lucy laughing off his misplaced compliments. They bought tickets and popcorn, and sidled into adjoining seats, before falling into silence once again. But this time, it was acceptable- that was what you were _supposed_ to do, after all.

* * *

2:35pm

natsu to erza

come in erza

What do you want, Natsu? Is the date not going well?

its fine

just this movie isnt great

Didn't you pick it?

well yeah

but i didnt think it was gonna be bad

Is Lucy enjoying it?

i dont know

she ate all the popcorn though

Well, you can't leave, in case she's actually enjoying it. You'd ruin the entire date by doing that.

shit

shes telling me to stop texting

bye

Enjoy! 

By the way, we're all set up for you at Fairy Tail. Don't come too late, or Mira will totally give your table to someone else. You know what she's like!

* * *

Natsu got up to go to the bathroom, after this, and when the film ended, Lucy expressed her annoyance at his behaviour.

"If you wanted to go to the movies so bad, why did you spend so much time hating it?"

"Well, the film wasn't that good, in my opinion. Not a big horror fan, to be honest," Natsu said sheepishly, earning an elbow from Lucy.

"Why did you suggest it, then?"

"Well, I thought you would like it."

"Well, I did, so thank you."

"Uh, so do you want to get food? We can get coffee at Fairy Tail, or something…" Natsu trailed off, not really knowing what Lucy would want to do.

"That sounds great!" Much to Natsu's surprise, Lucy happily agreed, and took off toward the aforementioned café with such a pace that Natsu could barely keep up. She swung the door open, and Natsu internally cursed himself for suggesting that they went to this place at all. Not only was there a table in the back corner covered in fairy lights, but all his friends were there, minus Juvia, if he could even call her a friend.

"Yo! Natsu!" A voice called from the room, and Natsu didn't even bother to look up to see who the caller was. Part of him genuinely didn't care who it was, and the other half was too embarrassed to show his face in this most beloved café of his.

"Hey," he muttered under his breath, trudging behind the overly enthusiastic Lucy towards the counter.

"Uh, hi!" Lucy greeted, and Mira Jane smiled her usual smile, but Natsu could tell she was up to something. (Apart from the fact Mira was always up to something, Natsu could just _tell_.)

"Hello, Lucy! I remember you from Halloween. How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks. Uh… can I get a latte… and a chocolate muffin please?" She asked, pulling out her purse from her bag, and handing over the money to Mira Jane, who put it in the till and handed her change before making Lucy's requested food.

"Hey, Lucy, aren't I supposed to pay for the food? Like, this is a date. That's what _happens_ ," Natsu asked, slightly put out by the fact that Lucy was paying for her own food.

"Well, I have money. I might as well pay for my own," Lucy retorted, putting her purse back into her bag.

"And let's be honest, Natsu, when do you ever pay for anything around here? Erza pays for your food like, ninety percent of the time," Mira interjected, setting Lucy's food down on the tray. "And what are you going to buy, Natsu? Or steal, as the case may be."

"I don't mind paying for-"

"No, Lucy. I know you're like, rich, but I also have money. I've been saving up for weeks for this day, and then you pay for things yourself. So nah, I can pay for myself!"

"Okay! I'm sorry. Sorry." Lucy looked down at her feet, before taking the tray. "I'll go sit down, and wait for you, okay?"

"Sit at the fairy lights table!" Mira suggested, and Natsu mentally hit her, making a reminder to yell at Erza.

"I'll get a…"

"Apple juice and carrot cake, as usual, hm?"

"Yeah." Natsu handed her spare coins, and Mira laughed to herself as she put his money into the till. The pink haired boy scarpered with his food, sitting opposite Lucy at the table the waitress had very cleverly prepared for them.

"This isn't usually like this, by the way," Natsu said, trying his best to be cool. "I think this was Mira and Erza's idea of a joke."

"I don't know, I think it's kinda cute." Lucy said, sipping her latte.

"Are you really into all this sappy romantic stuff?" Natsu asked, stuffing a forkful of cake into his mouth.

"Yes?" Lucy said, as if it was obvious, setting her coffee down. "Natsu, I watch Sailor Moon, and my ideal man is pretty much Tuxedo Mask." She lifted her coffee again, sipping it once more. "Not that you're half bad, like, but nothing can beat a mysterious cape wearing, standing on lampposts, superhero love interest."

"That's pretty specific. I don't know how I'm supposed to keep up with your incredibly high standards."

"It was a joke. But if you're ever willing to stand on lampposts for me, go right ahead."

"Maybe someday," Natsu laughed, eating more of his cake.

"I should be getting home soon," Lucy said, checking her phone. "I didn't tell my dad I was going out today, and I have like, six angry texts from him."

"Uh. Okay," Natsu said, jumping to his feet, and grabbing his unopened apple juice box. "I'll walk you."

"Thanks." Lucy downed the last of her latte, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. The two exited the café, and much to Natsu's annoyance, there was wild clapping from behind him. He muttered something inaudible under his breath, making Lucy laugh despite not having a clue what was going on.

"I… uh, I hope you enjoyed yourself today," Natsu said as they neared Lucy's street.

"I did! We have to do this again sometime."

"Yeah," Natsu agreed, almost absentmindedly.

"I might stop by Fairy Tail some other times. That chocolate muffin was the best I've ever eaten. And I had been meaning to go there even since I moved into Magnolia, so now I have an actual excuse…" Lucy drifted off into mumbling, causing Natsu to shake his head slightly at the blonde wandering along beside him.

"Well, this is me," Lucy announced when they reached her house.

"Uh. Yeah. Well… bye."

Natsu turned to leave, but Lucy caught him by the wrist and planted a very small, very short, very gentle kiss on his lips. "Call me sometime. Soon, I mean." And with that, she had disappeared inside her house.

Natsu stood dumbfounded for a moment before finally leaving her path.

* * *

6:47pm

yo

Are you home now?  
  
yes

she kissed me

fun fact

Are you not supposed to do that?

that's what i thought too

but then again she also paid for her own food

lucy is a rule breaker

I think tradition breaker is more accurate

* * *

8:09pm

 **did he do it?**

No. In fact, she did, or so I've heard. Lucy always struck me as a rule breaker to be honest.

 **good. it also confirms that he is as much of a wimp as i thought he was.**

You also owe me money now.

 **damn it.**

* * *

 _AN: Thank you so much for all your support during this! This is by far my most popular fanfiction and it makes me really happy to know that so many people enjoyed this. As you can probably tell from this sappy AN, this is the last chapter. If you enjoyed it, please leave a review. I'm lowkey considering a oneshot sequel, so that come in the future at some point. But yeah, thank you again for all your support and may your find more NaLu fanfiction to read c:_


End file.
